


Spring has sprung

by GhostWritesForFun



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, Goddess/Demon au, Reformed Jhin, from demon to god of chaos, to match his goddess of harmony wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostWritesForFun/pseuds/GhostWritesForFun
Relationships: Sona Buvelle/Khada Jhin
Kudos: 5





	Spring has sprung

It was a warm morning in the late spring, Jhin was usually awake by dawn, but this morning he had been rather lazy, waking far closer to when his beloved Sona would usually rise. Even so, he did the same thing he always did when he awoke. He carded his fingers through her hair, feeling the soft waves of blue glide between his fingers with only a few minor tangles; those ice blue eyes of his warming a little with adoration as he simply gazed at her slumbering face. A soft moment or so where he hardly breathed, in fear of disturbing her perfect sleeping face. However, several moments later, like clockwork he would always shift close and press a gentle kiss to her forehead.  
When he shifted a little, turning his torso so he could stretch his free arm up over his head with little risk of disturbing his love, he didn’t expect to feel her move with him, pressing up against him as she pressed a gentle kiss to his jawline with a lithe smile. He chuckled softly and turned his gaze back to her. “Did I wake you, darling? I’m sorry..”

Sona shook her head, nestling close to her lover. “Don’t be. How else would I get to see your cute bed hair?” she teased, sneaking a little kiss to his throat as she ran a hand through said mussed up hair; with quite a bit of satisfaction from the soft hum and sighs of approval she earned in return, before pulling back.   
Jhin turned to her again with a slight grin. “Good morning, my dear Goddess of Harmony~” he purred, stealing her lips for a gentle kiss.   
She hummed softly into the kiss, returning it for a short while before pulling back. “Good morning, my God of Discord~” she murmured in return, a hint of colour dusting her cheeks.  
He felt his own cheeks warm a touch, moving his free hand to take her own, gently interlocking their fingers. “It still feels...strange..to hear that title...”  
Sona lightly rested her forehead against his own. “You’ll adjust, darling” she hummed with a little smile, watching him get mildly more flustered with her using that little term of endearment he loved to use with her against him. “Shall we get ready for the rest of the day?”  
“Perhaps.. But not now.” he stated, tilting his head to trail little kisses and featherlight nibbles along her throat, smirking against her skin as she giggled and attempted to wriggle away. He always adored her laughter, her little giggle at the minute akin to the sound of tinkling bells. He wasn’t going to let her escape him so easy~ 

His body moved with hers as she wiggled, softly trapping her between himself and the mattress they shared as he continued his tickling kisses and nibbles, simply adoring her gentle giggles and the feeling of her writhing against him in an attempt to escape, her hand long gone from his hair; now pressed against his chest as she tried to push him away with little success, her gentle breathy pleas for freedom falling upon deaf ears as he playfully continued. He knew when enough was enough, and would always stop just before it became too much for the Goddess to handle, moving himself away from her sensitive skin to shoot her a sly smirk. While she looked up at him with mild annoyance from the ticklish torment, his eyes shone only with admiration and adoration for his beloved...with a look like that, she couldn’t really stay mad at him, even if it was fake mad.

Wordlessly, he stole another kiss from her lips, this one growing quite a bit more passionate than the last. When they broke apart for air, the new God gently squeezed her hand in his own and gave a warm grin. “I love you, Sona.”  
The Goddess smiled warmly in return, resting her forehead against his own. “I love you too, Jhin.”


End file.
